Examples of transmission standards of cable television broadcasting include digital video broadcasting (DVB)-C2 that has been standardized in DVB as a next-generation cable television standard (Non-Patent Document 1).
Under the DVB-C2, highly efficient modulation schemes, coding schemes, physical layer pipe (PLP) bundling, or the like, are defined.